


Everything Unsaid

by Thelastpilot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot





	

There are many definitive moments in time that influence everything in a person’s life, somehow even affecting the past as well as completely reshaping the future. The present is shaken, the future rewritten and the past… reimagined. When some things are said or some things done they change the context of everything, every tiny moment. A look to the side, a mistimed apology. An action untaken, an opportunity… missed.

Because what was this if not… a _thousand_ missed opportunities.

 

A drop of water gathered at the edge of his claw, lingering heavily for a moment before being knocked free by the subtle shaking of his fingertips. The clearness of the raindrops warped and magnified the pattern of his suit, thin rivers of water winding down his legs and leaving traces of his steps on the floor of her bedroom. He couldn’t help but walk forward, even as she looked at him so fearfully with her arms against her chest. He was locked in her eyes and… helpless, helpless to how shaken she looked.

Cat Noir stepped forward silently, the chill of the rainstorm lost on him now as he watched her pull away, feeling a separate kind of coolness. It was sharp enough that he stopped, his clawed hands twitching to reach out for her but remaining empty.

“Adrien…” she finally spoke, and the sound was… small. God… this wasn’t how this was supposed to be. None of this was… “I-,” her voice broke him from his thoughts, but she glanced away, hesitating. Finally, “I don’t know what to say. I-I don’t…”

“I don’t know either…” he admitted after she trailed off, but he didn’t look away.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, overwhelmed by the reworking of each other’s context in their lives.

Rain drowned the world around them, sealing them inside that one, warm bedroom. It was warm, even in the face of everything said it was still warm to him. This place had been a home to him, such kind, honest people. And such a good friend…

The rain beat an uneven tempo on the roof and the windows, and he couldn’t help but feel like every tap was sounding in yet another missed opportunity. A moment he should SAY something. Say the right thing. Say the best thing…

“Ladyb-,”

“Adrien-,”

Marinette’s eyes snapped back to him in surprise, both of them caught off guard and tripping over themselves to speak.

“No go ahead!” she blurted out, even as he waved his hands nervously.

“No no it’s alright, y-you go I- I just…”

They fell quiet again. Marinette watched the unsettling image of Cat Noir, completely drained of confidence. This wasn’t how he was… even when things were at their worst he always had a smile and a laugh, leaning on his staff before delivering a cocky one liner. But here he stood… soaked from a mad dash through a storm even when they both had nothing to say. That was him though, she realized. That part. Running to her even when they were both beyond shaken, finding her because he needed to, even in a storm.

Marinette watched him, her own twisted and panicked thoughts starting to quiet.

The past was being rewritten… and she watched it happen right in front of her eyes.

 

How many times had he saved her life, and been Adrien all that time? And how many times had she agonized over even a single word to him when he was the charming boy at school, but spoken to him effortlessly as a friend?

Adrien was the one who fought alongside her, who spoke to her and made her a hero on the day they had met.

Cat Noir was the one with gentle smiles, eager to make friends but insecure as to how.

Adrien was the one who was desperate to protect her.

Cat Noir offered her an umbrella in the rain.

 

And he was experiencing the same, she could see it. The way his eyes slowly slid up to look at her, looking _at_ her, seeing her, _knowing_ who she was. Rewriting the past… reworking the context.

It was Marinette who fought to save the world…

And was Ladybug who made it worth living in.

 

Every moment… every word…

Marinette looked at him and knew that things were… different. Complicated… Rewritten. He was terrified… but he was here. Soaked from the storm and tearing himself apart over the right thing to say.

They were both so scared… and things were so incredibly different. But he had already come so far… even if it was hard…

She was going to meet him halfway.

 

“Kitten…

 

It’s okay.”


End file.
